Arena
Overview Unlocks at Player Level 15 This is the place where you start doing Player vs. Player combat. * Combat within Arena is fully automated. You can not control anything. * You have 5 Challenges per day (More depending on VIP Level). After each challenge you have a 10 minute Cooldown between challenges. Can spend Pokestones to clear the cooldown. * Your Rank determines the amount of Pokestones and Honor Points you get at 2100 Server Time. The Higher the rank, the more you get. * A Win nets you 100 Honor Points, while a loss is 50 Honor Points. PK Tab Here is where you go to challenge everyone. * This shows your Current Rank and How much Honor Points you have. It also shows your current ATK Team you have for the Arena. * Buttons ** Adjust - Here is where you go to change your Battle Formation layout for your Attack and Defense team. This can be a major factor of whether you win or lose, so make sure to adjust accordingly. ** Roll - Don't like the options for your challenges? Click this! It doesn't cost anything and it can be done indefinitely, though you might start seeing the same people over and over ** Challenge - This will be on 4 of your choices. Click this to challenge that person. * Click on the Profile picture of the challenger to get an idea of what their team composition is. Rank Tab This tab shows your current rank, How much Honor you get for your rank, and it shows who is in the top 10 of the arena and what their team is. Loots Tab This is where you go to buy items and girls with your Honor Points. List of Items: * Ash Sword - 50000 Honor Pts(Max 1) * Ash Helmet - 45000 Honor Pts(Max 1) * Burn Sword - 20000 Honor Pts(Max 1) * Burn Helmet - 20000 Honor Pts(Max 1) * Urilriane Piece - 1200 / Piece Honor Pts(Max 5 / Day) * Glilcoyme Piece - 1200 / Piece Honor Pts(Max 5 / Day) * Nyselle Piece - 1000 / Piece Honor Pts(Max 5 / Day) * Polyphoe Piece - 800 / Piece Honor Pts(Max 5 / Day) * Dawn Stone x10 - 100 Honor Pts(Max 5 / Day) * Dawn Stone x50 - 500 Honor Pts(Max 1 / Day) * Dawn Stone x100 - 1000 Honor Pts(Max 1 / Day) Logs Tab Here is where you can see who you beat, what you got, and also review the Battle. * Review - DOES NOT SHOW THE SAME EXACT BATTLE!!!!!!!!! All this does is show a battle with the same formation, same girls, same everything, except it's basically a new battle. So if you look at a Review where you lost, and in the Review you win, it could mean that your Freeze Skills went off more, or the Battle AI did a lot better than in the one you lost. Category:Locations